Lasting Impressions Redone!
by Bobbleheadcollection
Summary: Newkirk is struggling with what Carter said earlier and it left quite an impression on him.
1. Chapter 1

Lasting Impressions

Title: Lasting Impressions

Author: Bobbleheadcollection

Rating: Plan and simple fluff

Pairing: right now I'm going to start out with Carter and Newkirk I know what you might be thinking but just read it gets intense

Warning: I'm putting this up now I love Hogans Heroes and this will be the first Hogan fic I will be ever doing so I might be a little sloppy when comes to writing this. I do not own Hogans Heroes, I love Richard Dawnson, and Larry Hovis great people so this is just one of those things where I am just winging it. However, there will be a story where Newkirk's past does come back and it pretty complicated! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAD COMPLAIN OF MY GRAMMER AND SPELLING ITS FIX NOW STOP COMPLAING IM TO BUSY TO DO IT FIRST HANDED I TRY AS BEST I COULD FOR THE TIME LIMIT I have!

_I should not feel anything for him. I mean this feeling, why is it there, is it what he said or was it something did. I mean he's like a brother to me even though he did screw up everything in sight, but what am I feeling like this I shouldn't feel like this... to him._

Newkirk lay in his bed staring into the darkness, his mind-running wild with confusion, not knowing what to do. He sits up, looks around in the darkness, and hopped down quietly on the cold wooden floor of the barracks. He sat down on the picnic table, smoke and drank his coffee, and stared at the man who was making his mind run like crazy. He could not stand it anymore so he changed into his uniform, and sat back down at the Picnic table and listen. He heard the silent breathing of the men who lay asleep silently. He stared at the man was doing this to him, he knows that whatever this feeling is he knows that he shouldn't have for this man or any man. Even though they go on sabotage mission he always worry, because that what a team mate dose. Newkirk took a sip of his coffee, when the door of colonel Hogan's opens. Peering out of his door was Hogan he stared at Newkirk and Newkirk stared right on back. Hogan waved at Newkirk to come to his room. Therefore, Newkirk silently stood from his seat and quietly patted his way across the room. Newkirk entered the room and closed the door. He turned around as Colonel Hogan turned on the desk lamp so it would not wake anyone from the other room.

"So Newkirk what are you doing up." Hogan asks as he pulled on his robe. It had seemed that Newkirk stirring had awakened the Colonel. Newkirk lean against the wall, his coffee mug still in hand.

"I...I just couldn't sleep, colonel," Newkirk said not really wanting to talk about his situation he was having. Hogan looked at Newkirk, sat on a stool at the wooden desk, and pulled one up in front of him.

"Have a seat Newkirk, there something on your mind, and its bothering you." Newkirk looked at Colonel straight in the eyes and sat down. The room was silent for a couple seconds before Colonel Hogan spoke again. "Newkirk, is this have to do with what Carter said?" Newkirk looked up from where he was staring since Hogan's piercing blue eyes. Hogan nodded and Newkirk looked away. "Newkirk, tell me what your feeling right now"

"Well colonel, I'm confuse enough as it is. Trying to explain this out loud is going make me sound like a bloody fool!" Newkirk exclaimed in a yelling whisper. Colonel smiled and this smile made Newkirk calm down, it was a gentle smile that said, _'I won't tell anyone.' _"Colonel what Carter said I think I've fallen?" Newkirk stood up and lean against the bunk post facing the corner not wanting to be expose to his Colonel about his personal feelings. The next thing Newkirk new Hogan had a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen Newkirk, I'm not going to tell anyone else, alright, and I won't think of you any differently if you truly think of Carter like that." Newkirk turned around and took a deep breathe. He looked up at his Colonel who was waiting for something, but Newkirk did not know what to say. Therefore, Hogan walked back to his seat at the desk and stared at Newkirk who was peering down at the floor. "Newkirk you know if you really want to know if you truly like Carter the way you might be feeling, consider a few thing."

Newkirk looked up and crooked his eyebrow, "What few thing colonel?"

"Well one what is Carter to you? Is he a friend or a brother to you, or something else?" Hogan was trying to get Newkirk to open up a little more because, he to was curious about his English friend, he very good at boasting a lot and never afraid to admit to it, but is there another side to him the Hogan doesn't know?

"Well, Carter is a ..... Well before he was like a younger stupid brother that I've never really had, but after what he said, I'm just all confused now, I can't think straight." Newkirk sat down on the bottom bunk; resting his arms on his knees, he cradled his head in his hands. Hogan started to tap his pencil a common thing for a former drummer to do when they cannot think of anything.

"Newkirk, do you believe that you might like women anymore?" Newkirk jaw drop when he heard this. Colonel Hogan knew he would get a response like this, Newkirk could not he loved women to much. "Newkirk you shouldn't worry yourself like this, I think Carter probably had forgotten already, I mean Carter is... Well he's Carter so he's probably for gotten all about it already alright?"

"Right, colonel, I think I'll try to get some sleep a little bit more before everyone wakes up." Newkirk stood up and Hogan clicks the light off. When Newkirk was at the door, he turned around and in the darkness to fine Hogan's eyes. "Colonel, what about you have you've ever wonder that maybe?" Newkirk stop dead in the middle of his sentence in fear that he might offend the Colonel and might be knock down to private.

Colonel Hogan leans against the door with his right shoulder his brown eyes stared at Newkirk's green ivory eyes. "Newkirk, I never really thought of it. I mean if you are truly curious ask me anything..." There was a pause of silence and then Newkirk, said something that Hogan laughed and Newkirk smiled. Then the next thing Newkirk knew, he felt warm lips pressing gently against his, and then they pulled away.

"Co-lo-nel, I...I..." Hogan opens the door and gently shoved Newkirk out and shut the door. Newkirk stood staring at the door, for a couple of minutes and when he turned around, he came face to face with Carter. He stood there with a cigarette in his hand offering them to Newkirk. Everyone was still asleep and it was still dark out. Newkirk took the cigarette from the smiling sergeant who was dress in his spare jumper which he undid the top and was wearing his brown shirt. "Thanks Andrew," Newkirk stuck the cigarette in between his lips and started searching a match but Carter already had one and was handing it to him. They both went and sat down at the picnic table. "Andrew why are you up so late."

"Well something been bothering and I need to ask you." Carter said staring at Newkirk.

"Well Andrew you know you can ask me anything you want." Newkirk smiled and took a drag of his cigarette.

"Well I wanted to ask you about what happen earlier." Carter said looking down at the table. Newkirk eyes got big and he swallowed hard. Carter saw this and took a deep breath.

_Well my fellow readers this is as far as I have gotten, right now i think its turning out pretty good let me know off your thoughts._

_There is a Second Chapter coming *Promise* I'll be working in library on the computer if the old bat librarian stop staring over my shoulder I HATE IT!_

_Any who until next time REMEBER REVIEWS THOUGHT PLEASE!_


	2. Chapter 2

Lasting Impressions chap2

Title: Lasting Impressions chap2

Author: Bobbleheadcollection

Rating: Plan and simple fluff

Pairing: right now I'm going to start out with Carter and Newkirk I know what you might be thinking but just read it gets intense

Warning: I'm putting this up now I love Hogans Heroes and this will be the first Hogan fic I will be ever doing so I might be a little sloppy when comes to writing this. I do not own Hogan's Heroes, I love Richard Dawnson, and Larry Hovis great people so this is just one of those things where I am just winging it. However, there will be a story where Newkirk's past does come back and it pretty complicated!

_

* * *

_

_"Well I wanted to ask you about what happen earlier." Carter said looking down at the table. Newkirk eyes got big and he swallowed hard. Carter saw this and took a deep breath._

Newkirk looked at Carter and took another drag of his cigarette. "Well what is it Andrew?" Newkirk was afraid but did not really care anymore.

"Well, I was hoping that you and I could discuss the matter when no one else is around, and so..." Newkirk gave a look to Carter that Carter knew oh so well. This look was a piercing glare of Newkirk's green eyes and his eyebrow arch a little. "Do you think we could go down in to the tunnel, I feel like people aren't sleeping." Carter said leaning in close to Newkirk face which Newkirk somewhat back away.

"Sure," Newkirk agreed and led the way to the bunk. Kenshin had decided to sleep on the other side of the room, and Lebeau was out cold. Therefore, Newkirk tap the hidden panel as quietly as he could and the bottom bunk rose. Newkirk caught the bed before it had a chance to bang against the top bunk, like it usually dose. Carter went down first and followed by Newkirk. When Newkirk got down the top closed but got jammed so it did not close all the way. "How you like that, the bloody thing didn't close." Newkirk said staring up at the top. Carter tap Newkirk on the back and Newkirk turned around and smiled. "Andrew, listen what you said this morning, was nothing alright." Carter smiled and let out a breath of air that he had been holding.

"Boy, I'm glad your not mad, I mean I thought you be mad at me forever. And you know i couldn't stand it if you where mad at me, I mean I know your pretty sore that you lost to me at Gin, but you what I said, I said Andrew..."

"Andrew!" Newkirk rolled his eyes as Carter smiled and closed his mouth. "So Andrew, why did you say it?" Andrew smile went from a grin to a frown quickly.

"Well...I..I just meant that..." Carter trailed away; he looked down at the ground and stuck his hands in his pants pocket. "Did mean what I said earlier... I do love you." Newkirk frown at this. He had hope that he heard Carter wrong but he did not. Carter had truly said that he had love him, but as what.

"Andrew, what kind of love are you talking about?" Carter looked up into his Newkirk green eyes.

_'Boy i can't tell him. I can't even though I did I just can't I mean he'll get up set and well, i don't know what, but i can't tell him..'_ Carter stared at Newkirk while he ranted in his mind. Newkirk just signed and took a step forward so him and Carter where just inches apart.

"Andrew!" Carter snaps out of it when Newkirk yelled at him. When he saw that Newkirk was just inches from him, something happen he lean forward and place a kiss on Newkirk lips, and pulled away. "I guess it's that kind of love is it Andrew?" Newkirk was just amaze that he did this.

That was all he could manage to say, as he watch as Carter nodded. _'I guess sometimes we have to break down once in a while.'_ Newkirk repeated this in his head. Then he lean forward, and hand in his pocket he closed his eyes and place a simple angelic kiss on Carter lips.

Carter did not try to back away, he accepted it, he felt as those an empty cavern had been filled in. Carter closed his eyes and lean into it, his hand coming out of his pocket, he still had his gloves on. When Newkirk felt Carter gloved hand on his shoulder he pulled away slightly. He took Carter hand and slid his hand out of the glove.

"Andrew why is it that you always where these. Even at night I mean its cold in the barracks but its not that cold." Carter was still amaze that Newkirk kiss him and so he stood there watching as Newkirk slid the other glove off. Newkirk looked up at Carter and looked at him in his eyes.

"Andrew what is it that you see in me."

"Well...I guess you can say that I see someone who i wouldn't let any harm come to...I mean seriously BOY! If I let-" Newkirk quickly place his hand over Carters mouth before Carter could start into one of his rambles. Carter smiled while Newkirk slid his hand away. Replacing it with his warm lips smiling into the kiss, Newkirk took charge at once.

It started out slow and Newkirk was happy with this he felt as though, this was something he was missing, but deep in the back of his head he felt as though something or someone is tugging at his heart string, someone he knows, but right now the moment belonged to Carter and him. Newkirk moved his right hand to the back of Carter head slightly pushing Carter a little bit more into the kiss. Carter let his hands drape over Newkirk shoulders and let him be over taken by Newkirk incredible kiss.

"It not everyday that I get to witness this, right Newkirk?" Newkirk and Carter both froze in hearing a voice that the two knew oh so well.

* * *

_OO wow my hands really still have it i haven't written for like two to three months i guess i still have it I think????_

_Well i hope you guys like it so far Iknow i have grammer and spelling errors I'm sorry, Chapter 3 coming soon! And i'm sorry for any grammer or spelling so those kings and queens plz don't comment on that!_


	3. Chapter 3

Lasting Impressions

Title: Lasting Impressions

Author: Bobbleheadcollection

Rating: Plan and simple fluff

Pairing: A new light shines on a new pairing!

Warning: This is a little sloppy I might miss some grammar while right so please be kind and this is the last chap 3 for this story. I'm going to say it now my Kissing scene is horrible, sorry for the lame descriptive.

_"It not everyday that I get to witness this, right Newkirk?" Newkirk and Carter both froze in hearing a voice that the two knew oh so well. _

Newkirk and Carter released each other and jump back in shock. They turned to come face to face with Colonel Hogan, who was standing at the base of the ladder. Hogan walked over and smiled at the two.

"Colonel Listen, it's not what you might think?" Newkirk started to explain but Hogan raised a hand and stop him from speaking.

"Newkirk I know exactly what it looks like. I'm not just a Colonel for nothing you know." He looked at Carter who was looking down at the floor his face red with embarrassment. "So Carter."

"Yes Colonel!" Carter snapped to attention quickly.

"Settle Carter, settle. I just want to ask you a question that's all." Carter attempted a smile but it faded quickly. "Carter, all I'm going to ask is for you two not to show this kind of affection around anyone else. Now I have know problem that you two are together but I'm just warning you now that if Klink or Schultz catches you guys, they'll have you shot." By this time Hogan had walked over to Newkirk and draped his arm around him like he usually did. "Do I have your guys word that you won't show any affection outside of his barracks?" Hogan looked at Carter and Newkirk

"You sure do boy, I mean Colonel." Carter said smiling his natural smile now.

"Yea, Colonel, promise. Now I have a question, for you." Colonel Hogan turned a little bit so him and Newkirk faces where mere inches apart. "Why is it that you kiss me a little bit ago?" Carter jaw dropped in shock when he heard this.

"Colonel, you kissed Newkirk! Wow, I never knew Colonel that you like…"

"Carter!" Carter closed his mouth and listen to what Colonel Hogan had to say. "Newkirk I kissed you because I thought it would be my only chance. Since Carter here liked you and you liked Carter I didn't want to intrude." Hogan said removing his arm from Newkirk shoulder.

"Oh, Colonel, I didn't know that… You know I don't think Carter would mind sharing, right Carter?" Newkirk looked over to Carter. Carter eyes widen when Newkirk announce this proposition.

"You mean your going to kiss you commanding officer! Boy Newkirk I never knew you would take that risk. Hey what do you mean by sharing?" Carter asks curious to find out what the Englander really meant by this proposition.

"This is what I meant." Newkirk grabbed Colonel Hogan and pressed their lips together. The feel of the Colonel lips were warm but rough. Newkirk gently lick the colonel bottom lip and Hogan responded by pulling Newkirk close and taking over. He smashes their lips together and slides his tongue in side Newkirk mouth he played with Newkirk tongue a little, trying to coax the Englander to engage with the kiss. Therefore, Newkirk battle with Hogan. Sucking on each other tongue, struggling for dominance they both started to run out of air. They pulled away their face still close to one other. The two had entwined themselves in each other's embrace. "That was amazing." Newkirk said breathing heavy, and then he collapsed.

When Newkirk awoke, he found him in bed, but dress in his nightgown. He looked around, and looked under the bunk Carter was fast asleep. Newkirk lie back down and check his watch. 12:34, he was up and wandering around 12:20, but then dose that mean it was all a dream?

'Blimmey, did I really dream all that? I need to get out of this place I'm going stir crazy.' Newkirk said to himself before he rolled over and fell back to sleep.

HA! wasn't excepting that WHERE YOU HAHAHA! Okay enough evil laugh, hey check out the New Hogan Fic coming soon, its not a slash it's actually taking place like it would in the real series. Please check it out. 


End file.
